Magic and Love
by hanasuki
Summary: This story about Natsu and Lucy, a modern story where people with magic have to hide their power and themself. Natsu and Lucy meet at the age 5 years old and their story begin... BTW,this is my first story and I'm really sorry about bad grammar and word. I'm not good with English, reading others people story really motivate me to write my own ease R&R..
1. Chapter 1:The Meeting

Hanasuki: Hello, this is my first story and sorry about grammar and bad word (keeping apologize and bowing)

Natsu: yeah, she is more weird than Luce

Hanasuki: Sumimasen.. (act like Aries)

Lucy: lucy kick

Hanasuki: (°Π°;) Natsu san(running toward natsu and help him)

Natsu: What...( _ ) Luce, you are...gulp(being interrupt by lucy who give dead glare to natsu)

Lucy: Its ok hana, don't mind what natsu say. He even barely know how to write.

Natsu: Luce, you're meanie...

Hanasuki: Sumimasen, but I'll try my best.. m(._.)m

Natsu: haha, you're really weird

Lucy: Lucy kick (O`o'O)...Don't say that to hana, you baka

Natsu: Luce...

Hanasuki: Ano..

Natsu: but luce...

Lucy: glare

Hanasuki: Minna (^_^;)..by the way this is my first story and they might be oc in this story.. **One more thing, I do not own fairy tail but hiro does..**

Chapter 1: The meeting

**Natsu POV (**5 years old**)**

"What was that, there are too noisy in the morning...I want to sleep more" natsu mumbling and continue to sleep but then...

"Natsu...wake up its already morning and you don't want to miss your favorite breakfast"her mother said..

"but mom..I want to sleep more"natsu mumbling..

"we have new neighbors and you might want to see them later, I'll wait at kitchen" her mother tried to persuade her son to wake up and down to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast..

"neighbors,who are they?" I thought, then Im continue up to the bathroom and get ready to the kitchen(the thought having new neighbors keep playing in his mind until he smell the pancakes made by her mother).."oh mom,itsss dechious ansh I loush it"natsu said while eating..

"Honey, you should not talking while eating it's not good"my mother said while smile at me. "mom,where is Wendy? I asked my mom while looking around try to find where is sister.."she still sleeping and why don't you go meet our new neighbors" my mother answered and clean up the table..

I clean up and walk straight to outside to meet our new neighbor,I wonder what kind of neighbor they are.. Its seem the noise this morning come from this truck,I saw many people carry goods from the truck. While walking into house next door, I saw a girl with blonde hair ran toward the truck and came outside carrying some things into her house. I follow her and once I'm inside their house yard I saw that girl already going inside her house. I want to see and be friend with her, I'm try to get inside and saw a lot of people come in and out from the house. When I reach up at the front door "baamm" I fell to the ground..

"arggh,its hurts"I'm whining..."arghh,my head"I heard a voice near me and open my eyes, I saw a girl lay on top of me.."are you alright" I said waiting a response from that girl..

"erggh,baka! are you blind..next time watch where are you going and don't stand in front of the door, you're blocking the others.."said that girl..

"I'm sorry,I didn't mean it" I'm a little bit shock from her loud voice..

"Lucy,it's not nice to say like that" a voice coming from the door and I saw a woman just like my mother come toward us.."but mommy,this is his fault" Lucy said while pointing her finger toward me.."I told you don't run right,if you listen this wouldn't happen" the old woman said while patting her daughter head.."but still not my fault"lucy mumbling..

"Ara,ara..seem you have made friend"my mom coming from the yard and I'm running toward her.."sorry about my son,my name is Grandeneey,he is Natsu and my new baby Wendy" my mom introduce us to our new neighbors..

"I'm Layla and she is my beautiful daughter Lucy"Layla said..

So, her name is Lucy and I come toward her and grin while extend my hand to greet her..She also do the same thing and what I don't expect is..."Lucy technique no.1 Achilles ankle lock" Lucy simultaneously leveraging her foot and leg over the Natsu forearm..."mommm!"I'm screaming..

"Haha,seem they have made a good friend"Layla said while smiling.."I'm agree" Grandeneey nodding.."Come inside,its hot here"Layla invite them coming inside her house and they talking about a lot of thing..I saw my mom went inside and ask lucy to stop..She stop and laughing at me..

"Hahaha,you're weak..I'm win, yeah." Lucy said while jumping..

"it's not fair, you made a sudden attack I'm not prepare at all"I'm pouting.."you have to admit it that I'm stronger than you"Lucy said.."of course you're stronger than me,if I use my magic I'm more stronger than you"I'm mumbling..

"what did you say"Lucy turn her head to listen what im talking about..

"nothing I'm just saying that you're are strong"Natsu complement Lucy and glad that she didn't heard he saying magic..

"of course I am"Lucy turn her head and heading home.."hey Natsu,let's go inside"she invite me to come inside and I follow her.. We play a lot of thing and man she sure have so many techniques.. She is really strong at least for normal people.. But I love playing with her and enjoy all the moment with her.. Time passes very quickly and it is almost night, I'm still want to be with her and play a lot of thing.. I'm going home and I feel a little bit sad, I want to see her again..Yes, I know tomorrow I will introduce her to my friends and we can play together for whole day..I'm smile and cannot wait for tomorrow. I keep thinking about her and didn't realize when I fell asleep..

to be continue...

Warghhh..it's really hard to write a story and now I can feel what the other writers feel.. I made Lucy and Natsu are totally OC..hihihi... The technique that lucy made can be Google, I even have to read martial art technique.. Hahaha.. I want to write Lucy POV,but I'm to tired to thinking...I'm sorry it is too short and I'm saying again I'm not good with English... I'm just trying my luck,beside I have a lot of ideas it is just I don't know how to express it..


	2. Chapter 2:New Friends

Hanasuki: Haha, there are too many error when typing. I type Layla its autocorrect to Kayla, while typing Natsu its turn to Matsu and more..

I do not own fairy tail. It is all belong to Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 2: New Friends

**Lucy POV **

It is morning and as usual I'll do my daily routine. Yesterday was a good day and the pink hair boy was to weak. It is really weird having a pink hair color,but Natsu say it is his natural hair. Once I am finish with my breakfast, I went outside practicing my martial art skills. During practice, the pink hair boy remind me of my cousin. At my old town,I always practice my martial art skills with my cousin. He also weak but never admit it. I miss my cousin and friend, they are the only friends I have..

"Hey Luce" Natsu greeting.

"Who Luce and my name is Lucy!" I yelled at him

"It your new nickname" Natsu say and grin

Hmmm, It is cute and I like it. By the way I use being called using my nickname, my best friend called me Lu-chan while my cousin always called me bunny girl. I don't know where he get that name, which result to me fighting with him. Haha,as usual I am the winner.

"Hey Luce" Natsu wave his hand in front of my face but there is no response from me. Natsu hug me and call my name, Suddenly I feel a little bit tingly at my ear and wake from my daydream. I turned around and our face are really close. What I do is backflip him and make him back body meet the ground..

"Luce what was that,it is hurt" Natsu say

"Are you try to attack me, it will never work" I say and crossing my arm.

" I'm calling you but no response" Natsu say and stand up. " I want to take you around the town and meet my friends, come let's go" he say and grab my waist running toward outside."Aunty Layla, I'm borrowing Lucy we will play at the park" he continue and take me to the park.

"Be careful,honey" My mama said.

I didn't even get to response to him and force me running to the park. We keep running until we reach at the park and then we stop. "There are a lot of children here" I thought while looking around. At my hometown, the number of children can be count. I'm living in rural area and most of the place are surrounding by forest. I'm amazed with this many children and look like they are having fun. I wonder if I can have more walk while holding hand and Natsu lead me until we reach up at the corner of the park. Then I heard a voice coming in front on me." Seem like flame brain have a girlfriend"

"What was that ice princess"Natsu said and give a headbutted toward a raven hair boy. Both of them keep glaring and it seem like their eyes producing some electricity.

"Both of you stop" another voice come from my side and I turned around I saw a scarlet hair girl beside me then that girl turn her head and looking at me. "Natsu, who is she?"the scarlet hair girl ask and pointing her hand to me.

Natsu put both of his hand onto my shoulder and bring me infront of him and then introduce me to his friends. "Her name is Lucy" Natsu say and hug me from behind, again I back flip him and said"I can introduce myself Natsu" I stood up and look at the scarlet hair girl.

"Ahh..Luce"Natsu whining

"Haha,flame brain get beaten by a girl..so lame"said the raven hair boy."you are good,I like it" he then continue while putting both his arm onto my shoulder..

"Love rival!"another voice come behind me, I turn around a blue hair girl glaring at me. I just ignore that blue hair girl.

"I'm Erza"the scarlet hair girl push away the raven hair boy and introduce herself.

"I'm Gray" raven hair boy said

"Juvia name is Juvia" said the blue hair girl and hug Gray left arm while glaring at me.I don't know why she glaring at me and calling me love rival." Don't tell me,that Juvia like Gray" I thought and looking at both of them

"My name is Lucy, I'm new here and unfortunately I'm become his new neighbor" I said and pointed my left thumb finger to Natsu,who stand beside me..

"Aawww,Luce don't be meanie" Natsu pouting

"Nice to meet you like you are strong, care to have par with me"Erza said challenging me.

"Ok" I'm agreed to her challenged

**Gray POV **

The new girl really strong,she is at par with Erza. Beside she didn't use any magic at all and able to fight with Erza. Seem like Lucy and Erza already become close friend, then I turn to Natsu who sulking at the corner because he didn't get to play with Lucy. All the time,Lucy only play with Erza and Juvia. Then I walking toward Natsu.

"Hey flame brain" I talk to him

"What..ice princess" Natsu turn his body and slammed his head with me.

"Ouchh,careful flame brain I just want to ask something" I said." Did she know about us, I'm sure she doesn't have any magic with her"I'm asked him

"No, she doesn't know anything about magic. Seem like she didn't believe it to, yesterday she have been laughing at me when I'm talked about magic" He said and looking at Lucy

"Yeah,who will believe it. Its rare and not everyone can have it,nowadays people will thought that people like us are weird. Will she still want to be our friends if she know about us?"I asked him

"No,its better she didn't know" Natsu said with sad face

"Juvia doesn't want to lie to Love rival, Juvia like her" Juvia interrupt our conversation with sad tone. I come beside her and patting her head. "I know" I whisper and give a smile to her.

(Time skip after their conversation the three of them made decision to not say anything to also agreed with the decision, then all of them went back home before the night rise)

**Natsu POV **

Today was not fun at all, I couldn't get to play with Lucy, I didn't get any attention from her. Erza is the one who received a lot attention from her,they keep chalenged each other. I would like to spend more time with her. We walk and hold our hand back to home, I can hear Lucy humming. Seem like she is in good mood and I love seeing her smile. I kept seeing her without looking forward until I bumping into lamp post.

"Urghhh,its hurt" I said and touch my sore head..

"Haha,Natsu are you clumsy, how come you didn't see the lamp post" Lucy laughing at me.

I'm almost crying, it is really hurt. When I'm touching my head I felt like there is electric in my head, thats when my tear start to fall from my eyes. I'm keep silent and bear all pain. Then I notice Lucy come near hug and kiss my head.

"Pain~pain~go away"she singing while kissing my head. Once she done singing she looking at me and smile "Are you still feeling the pain"she asked me. Our face are really closed and suddenly I feel my face become hot. I turned my face and said"I'm fine,thank you"

"Hihi' she giggle

"My mommy always do this when I'm sick and it is really work. Come let's go home, it getting late"she said,then she grab my hand and take me back home.

To be continue...

Hanasuki: Finally I'm finish my second chapter, too bad I wish I can write a longer chapter but this is my capacity..

Lucy: Its alright you are still beginner

Hanasuki: yeah, I know. Thanks Lu-chan

Erza: yeah,I'm agree with Lucy by the way don't forget to thanking you first follower.

Hanasuki: of course,I won't forget about them. Thanks to lucydaisukinatsu(1st) and white angel 246(2nd).


	3. Chapter 3:Lucy Bed

**Hanasuki: I do not own fairy tail,hiro does.**

Chapter 3: Lucy bed

**No one POV **

Two years later Natsu,Lucy and their friends enter Sakuraba Elementary School. The four of them become close friends,especially Natsu and Lucy. Natsu is the only one who always stick to Lucy and follow her wherever she goes. During lunch break, Lucy and others playing a tag game.

"Warghh"Lucy screamed. Everyone turned toward Lucy who fall into ground.

"Luce!" Natsu shouting and running toward Lucy with a worried face. Then Natsu pick her up and bring her sitting under a nearby tree.

"Are you ok?" Natsu asked

"I'm fine,thanks Natsu but you don't need to panic." Lucy answers and smile at him. "How come he get near me very fast, he was too far from me" Lucy thought and flinch a little because she feel something blew at her knee.

"Natsu,what are you doing" Lucy asked looking at Natsu

"Your knee are bleeding" He blew again and continue asked Lucy "It is hurt?"

"No,hihi" She giggle

"What?" Natsu asked with confused face

"Its feel funny when you blow at my knee..haha,its fine I just feel a little bit pain but its gone now when you blowing" Lucy explain to him. Hearing that Natsu continue blowing at her knee.

"Sensei! Natsu doing a naughty thing to Lucy" a student screamed and laughing. Natsu blushing while Lucy just glaring at the boy.(yeah I know,I made Lucy a little bit dense in this story)

"Hey,flame brain never thought you have that personality"Gray smirked

"What ice princess" Natsu said and as usual both of them will start to fight.

"Enough!" Erza shout

"Aye" both of them said( just like in the anime)

"Thanks Erza,I'm about to hit them" Lucy said looking at her with annoying face. Theses two only make it worse for Lucy, she feel a little headache.

"Love rival which is not Love rival anymore, Juvia will bring you to the teacher" Juvia said.

They five of them went to infirmary,the wound doesn't bad enough but their teacher wants Lucy to stay so it will easier to bandage her wounded knee. The bell alarm,shows that the lunch break its over but Natsu refused to go to class,which make Erza dragging him toward class. When the last bell ringing,Natsu run to infirmary.

"Luce!..are you ok?"Natsu screamed and hug Lucy.

"Lucy technique no.2 Nage waza(throwing techniques in Judo)"Lucy said and throw Natsu on the ground by aiming his back.

"Seem like she's getting better"Erza interrupt and give a high five to Lucy..

"Aww..Luce"Natsu mumbling and stood up..

"Let's go home"Gray said and tried to break away from Juvia who keep on clinging to him.

"Let's go!" Lucy said and went toward infirmary door followed by the others.

"Wait!"Natsu yell

"Haha, you're too slow..Bye!"Lucy said while pointed her tongue out and run away..

**Gray POV **

I saw Natsu running toward Lucy and remembered our first I step closer and whisper to him so that Lucy did not heard our conversation.

"Hey,flame brain" I called him

"What's was that,ice princess"Natsu turn his head and about to pick up fight with me.

"I'm not here to fight idiot"I said that with serious looking face.

"What do you want ice prick" he asked me when seeing my face

"Did you talk to Lucy about our first mission this weekend"I asked him

"No" a short reply from him.."I wish we didn't need to go to mission"he continue

"So what are you gonna say to her,guess we need give her a good reason about our absence"I asked him again.

"I don't want to lie"Natsu pouting.

"I'm not asking you to lie,idiot" I yelled and smacked his head. Then I continue"Juvia and Erza already give her a reason".

"I'll tell her"Natsu said

"OK,as long she didn't know it. You better tell her good reason,it will be weird if four of us are not here at the same time" I warned and walk away from him.

"Yeah,I know"Natsu said with low sad tone.

**Natsu POV**

When we reach at our home I told Lucy that I'm going to see her tonight. Since her room facing mine, it will easier for me to go to her room. I'm climb up the balcony and went to her room.

"Hey Luce"I said and walk toward her.

"Natsu,what are you doing here?"she asked me a little bit shocked,maybe she forget that I'm going to see her tonight.

"I did tell you this evening,I'm going to see you" I answer her

"Ohh..ok,I forgot about it"she say and went to her bed."Come here"she said inviting me.I walk and went up to her bed. Its feel so nice and I like her bed.

"What do you want"she asked me while hugging her doll(same doll in the anime-michelle)

"Nothing I just want to say that I'm going to see my father this weekend"I said

"Can I come with you"she say with sparkle eye.

"Err..no,next time I'll bring you too" I say and look at her.

"Ok,but you promise me..emmm.."she said and thinking, look like something bothering her.

"All of you are not available this four of you promise to go somewhere without me"she said and her face getting close to my face with anger face.

"Ermm..no"I said and turn my head to other side."What I going to do,I can not tell her the truth. Father will be mad at me and I'm may not be able to see her again"I'm remember what my mom say earlier.

_Flashback_

_Natsu POV _

_"Mom, I'm going to see Lucy and sleep at her house tonight" I said to my mom,once I come back from school._

_"Natsu,you already have you room and beside she's your neighbor. It is not enough for you to meet her at daytime."my mom said._

_"But mom..I still going to see her,I just want to say to her that I cannot play with her this weekend"I protest to my mom._

_"OK,I'm not against it but you better behave yourself" My mom laughing and patting my head."One more thing,do not tell her about your mission and father will be mad and you might not be able to see her again"my mom warned me._

_"Yeah,I know"I said and walk away to my room leaving my mom with my 3 years old sister Wendy._

_Flashback end_

"Lucy, it's late go to sleep now"her mother said which make me glad because I didn't need to answer her question.

"Oh my,Natsu is here too."her mother said and look at me.

"Aunt Layla, can I sleep with Lucy today. I already talk to my mom"I asked her mother. Lucy bed is very nice and comfortable,I feel like I want to sleep now.

"Haha,ok both of you go to sleep, you have school tomorrow" she said and put a blanket over walk to the door and switch off the light.

"Good night momma"Lucy said

"Good night sweetie and you to Natsu" her mother reply.

"Lucy I like you bed"I said to her.

"Emm..yeah"she smile cuddling her doll,I watch her until she sleeping and then I feel my eyes become heavy. Its feel so nice and I yawning. I didn't notice when I'm fall to sleep while cuddling with her.

To be continue.

Natsu: Hey,Hana..why sakuraba school and it should be fairy tail.

Hanasuki: Err,Natsu it just for the starting. You will go to fairy tail school but not now.

Natsu: But I still don't like it.

Hanasuki: Don't worry, I have my own plot.

Lucy: Haha,Natsu you will never ever understand people like us.

Happy:Lushiee!(Happy crying and fly toward Lucy)

Lucy:Happy what happened?

Happy: Hana is mean to me,when I'm going to make own appearance.

Hanasuki: Haha,Happy you're coming next. I promise you..

Happy: Yeah..

Lucy: Please read and review, thank you.


	4. Chapter 4:First Mission

Hanasuki: wow, to those who follow my story,but still I'm feel very bad with my writing support encouraged me to continue this you enjoy this story,sorry..hahaha,by the way **I do not own Fairy Tail,Hiro does.**

Chapter 4:First Mission

**Lucy POV**

"Urghhh,I'm bored. Natsu,Gray,Erza and Juvia are gone somewhere, I wonder what they are doing right now"I thought and went outside practicing my skills.

"Ara..ara..Lucy, you're very energetic this morning" a voice come behind me. I turned around and there is Natsu mother and Wendy.

"Grandeney" I yelled and running to her." Can I play with Wendy" I asked her.

"Sure,come.I'm looking for your mom"she said grabbing my arm and headed to my house. Yesterday, momma said that Grandeney will having lunch at our invited her so they can have their own time together." Why they need to talk a lot,I don't understand adults?"I said and went to living room playing with Wendy.

"You see that Wendy really get attached to Lucy"Layla said looking at her daughter from kitchen."yeah"Grandeney nodding and both of them continue prepare for lunch today.

I heard momma said to Grandeney,of course I'm happy with Wendy. I don't have any sibling and my father,momma doesn't say much about him. Momma said father gone when I'm still newborn but at least momma should have my father picture, I sighed and continue playing with Wendy.

_Meanwhile, with Natsu and others_

**Natsu POV **

"Urghh,my head"I still can feel the pain,my dad hit me really hard.

_Flashback_

_"Igneellll!"I shout running toward my father just as we arrived at the magic school._

_Thud...I feel something hit my head and look up at my father." You little brat! I'm your father and don't called me like that"he yelled at me._

_"You don't need to be hard to that boy,he's your son after all"Makarov said and stand beside my father."Grandpa!"I shout and hugged him._

_"This brat need someone to teach him..."my father said but didn't finish it when being interrupt by grandpa."Like father like son,doesn't you're the one who eager to meet your son"grandpa chuckled._

_"Enough with all this talking,let's proceed to our main topic today"my father said looking at me and my friends"Ok,this will be your first mission and make sure you don't fail is a simple mission and five of you can deal with it."my father explain to us._

_"Five..but there only four of us"I thought and about to asked who is the other one but Erza make the first move._

_"Sir,may I know who is the other person that will be joining us"she asked my father._

_"Its me." A voice come behind the door._

_"Let's me introduce you to your other team member,Gajeel Redfox"my father said and calling him to come near to us._

_After we introduce ourselves and my father give all the details about the mission, then all of us walk toward missionary place to start our first mission._

_Flashback end_

Then I look at new boy and wondering what is his magic. Early at the school he didn't said his magic."hey new guy,what type of magic did you use?"I asked him

"Hmp"a reply from him and that's what make me irritated.

"Hey metal freaks"I said to him,he smell like metal.

"What...flame freak"he said looking at me.

"Girlish sparky" I said because his hair is a little bit sparky and long.

"Whatt don't you look at yourself pink hair boy" he smirk.

"Its not pink,its salmon idiot" I yelled at him

"Doesn't seem matter to me" he said

"You!"I yelled at him while pointing my finger. I'm getting close to and glare at keep glaring at each other and then Bang! Our head collide to each other.

"Enough you two"Erza said giving a dead aura. We both part and start walking but I still don't like metal freak.

**Gajeel POV **

That pink boy sure annoyed me,but the scent on him feel very familiar. The other three also have the same scent,but the stronger one is Natsu. I keep my nose to air to smell them,I can smell it. It is vanilla scent,the same smell like Lucy. I snapped from my thought and looking at them.

"Sniff..sniff"I smell at Gray

"What!"he said and back away from me. I look at him and start to asking him but Juvia screamed interrupt me.

"Kyaahh!Gajeel try to seduce Gray,how dare you love rival!"she screamed giving a dead aura to me.

"What?"I said looking at Juvia.,the ignore her. "Hmmm"I was thinking it is the same scent,did they know each other. "Hey,ice prick where do you live?I asked him

"Sakuraba city"he said and then walk away from me.

"Sakuraba city"I said with low tone. So it is her scent,she's living there."should i asked them about Lucy,we're cousin and I just want to know about her condition. Since I moved to fairy tail school,I didn't get any contact with her. Usually, Levy and Lucy will send a letter every week. She did tell us about her new friends through her letter"I thought and then grin, "its better don't tell them..gihi"

**Juvia POV **

"Hemm..hmm"I walk happily while holding Gray arm. I look at Gray,then I saw Gajeel getting close to us. Something weird about him,then that's the moment I saw he sniffing on my Gray.

"Sniff..sniff"he smell at Gray

"What!"Gray said and back away from him. I don't care if he like boy but getting interested to my Gray.

"Kyaahh!Gajeel try to seduce my Gray,how dare you love rivalll"I screamed giving a dead aura to him.

"What"he said,then I heard Gajeel asked him where he's living I hope Gray didn't tell him,he is freaking. I glared at him but he ignore me.

"Sakuraba city"Gray said to him."Noooo,he's after my Gray"I screamed on my mind then I saw Gajeel smirk.

"Nooo...I will watch him"I said to myself and keep an eye on him.

_(Time skip after the mission-their mission located at exceeds village)_

**Others POV **

The five of them come back from mission with gloomy face,they fail the mission but still able to save some exceeds.

"Sob..sob"a blue exceed cry which is hold by Natsu. Natsu look down with sad face.

"I'm sorry..sorry"Natsu said and hug the blue exceed. He look at Gajeel,there is black exceed and Erza white exceed. The five of them didn't know what to say,there's only quiet environment and the only voice could be heard is crying from the blue exceed. They straight to Natsu father office, once they arrived at the school.

"Sorry"we failed the mission,Erza said and then look down.

"No,we're the one who should apologize"Makarov said,getting near to Erza and hug her"its ok,you can cry. The office only then filled with their crying.

"Sorry"Igneel said looking at her son."Your mission supposed to be very simple. We didn't know that the village being target by the dark mage."he continue and sighed. Igneel walk to his son to comfort him.

"Yeah,we get the information only at the last minute. They're lucky that I'm managed to get there just in time."Gildart said

"Thank you Gildart"Igneel thanks him and pat on his shoulder.

"Why don't all of you take rest first"Makarov said

"But what about them"Natsu said,pointing the exceed."Can I keep him"he continue looking at his father while showing them the blue exceed.

"But.."

"Of course you can keep them"Makarov interrupt them.

"I will stay with Happy" the white exceed said and flying toward Natsu landing at top of his head." I'm the closer one with him"she continue.

"I'll take this one" Gajeel said and show the black exceed.

"OK,but first let's me take you to your room"Makarov said and lead them to their room.

"Hhmh"Igneel sighed.

"Well its better you let them keep the exceed"Gildart said to him.

"I know,I will let Grandeney know about maybe too much for them"Igneel said grabbing his phone.

"I will go out first"Gildart said and walk away from the office.

To be continue..

Hanasuki:Sorry! I skipped the mission part,I'm still not good but I'll try my best for my next chapter. I wish I can write better story,like I said before this I have a lot of idea. Its just I don't know how to express my feeling,you can say that I'm more to Kuudere bye,I'll take rest for a while but not long. I need to do a lot of research before continue my next !(Aries style) •'∆`• )


	5. Chapter 5:Summer and Mission

Hanasuki: Here is the chapter five, when I publish the previous story I notice that some of word are missing. I do not know why this thing happened, I try to upload the same chapter and publish it again but the result is still the same. It makes my story weird. Again I do not own the Fairy Tail, Hiro does.

Chapter 4: Summer and Mission

**Lucy POV (13 years old)**

"Ring! Ring!"

"Ring! RI..." the sound stops

"Finally it's Summer Time!" I yelled and woke up after stopped the clock from ringing again. Yeah, I'm feeling very happy but yet feel a little bit frustration. Lately I feel that I'm being left out, the four of them….

"Aaahh" I screaming in my head.

"No no no no no, should never thought about that we are friends after all" shaking my head. I should be happy today, no more sadness. Say about being happy, I'm remembered Happy Natsu cat.

_Flashback (Natsu first mission)_

_Lucy POV_

"_Natsu!" I yelled but no response_

"_Natsu! I yelled again but still no response_

"_umm..what's wrong with him, did he already sleep. I heard from Grandeney that he's back from meeting with his father, should he be happy?" I thought and jump off from my balcony. Early at the evening when he comes home, I took a glance at him and he is look very sad. _

"_Lucy" my momma called me_

"_Momma" I said and running to my room_

"_It's time to sleep, you have school tomorrow," my momma said_

"_Good night momma" I said_

"_Night sweetie" momma said and exits my room_

_Next morning_

_I feel something soft, its look like a fur and it is purring. When I woke up, I saw a blue cat and it is so cute. _

"_ehhhhhh" I screamed. _

"_emm, Luce you are so noisy" a voice heard, then I saw Natsu sleep beside me._

"_Natsu!" I shout a little bit shocked, "how did he get here and what is this thing" I thought, look at the sleeping blue cat._

"_Morning Luce, you didn't lock your door and I want to show you something," he said and grin, did he read my mind._

"_Morning Natsu, did you mean this thing?" I said while pointing to the blue cat_

"_Luce, Happy is not a thing he is a cat" Natsu said while patting Happy head "He is our new family member" he continue and smiling._

"_A cat! But the color is weird, did you dye his fur?" I asked him_

"_Nope, it is natural" he answered it confidently, but I still doesn't feel satisfy with his answer, How come a cat has blue color unless you dye his fur, but Natsu has pink hair and Erza has red hair. I thought that they are not normal._

"_Luce, you are weird. We have school today let's get prepared," he said, grabbing Happy and ran to his room._

"_You're the one who are weird" I yelled and went to my bathroom._

_Flashback end_

Happy is weird, sometime I can feel that he snickered on me. The ways he acts are very different from normal cat. "Urghh" I sighed, should not thinking about these thing, especially Haru nii are coming today, beside I promised with Ruka, Setsu, Yoru and Suichi that today we're going to the beach together. They are my other best friends; I used to spend time with them when Natsu, Erza, Gray and Juvia are gone. They are not a replacement but we are classmate a.k.a teammate, I am in first class while Natsu and Erza in second class, Gray and Juvia in third class. Then I feel someone flicked my head, which make me snapped from my thought.

"Daydream in the morning hah" a voice come in front of me, I look up and saw…

"Haru niiii" I shout and jump on him.

"It's still early" I smiling

"Ha ha, you are the one who woke up late. Your friends are here waiting for you," he said messing with my hair.

"Ehhh, they already here" I shocked a little bit surprised; I thought that it is still early.

"Yeah and I have been trying to wake you up since I arrived this morning but you looks very tired." He said and continued, "I'm lucky that I meet your friends, so they are the one who lead me to your house. It is my first time here and you promise right" he turning his head to other side. He looks angry; I am supposed to wait for him at the train station in the morning.

"Sorry" I said looking down

"Haha, now get prepared and we will be waiting at downstairs" he chuckled, flick on my head again and exit the room, once he reached at the door he turned his head and said" hurry up and you should see your sour face, it is cute"

"Baka, Haru ni!" I yelled, throw a pillow toward him but he already closed the door.

Meanwhile with Natsu and Others.

**Carla POV**

"Hmm, what's wrong with you Wendy?" I asked her, because she looks very down.

"Nothing, it just that I promised with Lucy nee that we are going to beach together" She said

"You should not think about this matter, you are in the middle of fight and it is better you focus on this mission" I said to her but maybe I am a little bit harsh, suddenly a vision comes and I...

"Carla" Wendy call me

"What happened" I thought trembling from what I saw

"Carla!" she shouts while shaking my body. I snapped and the next thing I saw a dark mage launch an attack towards us."

"Wendy! Look out" I yelled pointing toward the dark mage and Wendy turned around facing the dark mage and launch an attack too.

"Sky Dragon Roar" she shouts and the attack hit our enemy.

"Wendy!" Natsu shout running toward us followed by Erza, Gray, Juvia and Gajeel.

"Nii san" She said, smiling and hugging her brother.

**No one POV**

"Wendy, are you ok," said Natsu hugging his sister.

"We heard your screamed" said Erza looking at Carla

"I'm fine, nothing happened" Wendy said and looking at Carla worried about her.

Carla sense that Wendy looking at her and said, "Yeah, we are fine. It is just that I remembered something" she sighed.

"MONSTER!" A piece of rock hit Natsu head. All of them turned around and saw a young boy throwing a rock toward them.

"MONSTER!...sob..sob" the same boy yelled while crying.

"Hey" Erza said walking toward to the boy.

"Stop" the boy trembling and backing away

"We are not going to hurt you," Erza said trying to comfort the young boy. As soon as she getting near that boy, another stone hit Erza head.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM MONSTER" another young boy comes with few villagers. The first boy keeps crying and the second boy come in front of him in protective stand.

"YOU KILL OUR PARENTS AND I WONT LET YOU HURT MY BROTHER" the second boy shouts as loud as he can.

"But we are not.. It is dark mages who did it" Wendy said while tugging her brother shirt. "We save you," she said in low sad tone and looking down.

"Go away, we don't want to see all of you freak" one of the villagers said and all of the villagers murmuring something with hating face.

"Freaks"

"Monsters"

"Demons"

All of the villagers keep saying many bad things, every cruel word come from their mouth. They know most people will not believe in magic but hearing those words, Natsu and the others unable to say anything. Natsu was about to say something until all of the villagers start to feel sleepy.

"Mest sensei..Mystogan sensei" Gray said shocked with the appearance of their teachers.

"Mission is accomplished, leave them to us. All of you can take rest" Mystogan sensei said

"Don't worry, they will not remember anything" Mest sensei said and started his spell toward the villagers.

Follow their teachers order; all of them walk to their camping area. There is gloomy area surround them until rain pour around them.

"Juvia stop the rain," Gray said

"Juvia feel sad. Juvia wonder if…" Juvia said while crying unable to finish her sentence, Gray come and comfort her.

Wendy look at Juvia and caught Juvia word and said "Nii san, is this what Lucy Nee feel if she know about us" she asked her brother. Natsu only frowning, he didn't know what to say and the thought of Lucy hate him only make his chest more hurting than what he feel from the villagers said earlier.

"Lucy is Lucy, she won't hate us," Happy said while curling toward Natsu chest, but clearly a teardrop fall from his eyes. "Lucy is…Lucy," Happy said and crying heartbroken from what the villagers said to them. Natsu patting his head trying comfort him and it is seem like Erza, Gray, Juvia also having the same thought.

**Gajeel POV**

"LUCY" he said in his mind.

"Crap, I am nearly saying her name it loud. Seem like bunny girl does not know about them, hell they even did not know our relationship. It has been long time since I meet bunny girl and shrimp; the last meeting is before she moves to new town. We only contact through Levy by using letter. I should meet and tell them about me, will bunny girl and shrimp afraid or hate me. Urghh, I should never thought this and I trust both of them," I thought and looking at all of them.

"What's wrong Gajeel, something bothering you?" Lily asked with concern voice.

"Nothing, I'm going to take a nap," I said and walking to my tent.

**At the beach**

Haru saw Yoru bring many items for lunch; he walked towards her to provide assistance "Need help?" Haru asked smiling gently toward Yoru.

"Aaah..mmm..sur..sure" Yoru stuttered blushing when looking at him. Haru then took some from Yoru and walked next to her.

"mmm..thanks" Yoru said not looking at him still blushing.

"It is fine" Haru said smiling

Unknown to them, far from them there is a boy who giving a glare toward Haru. Suichi looking at Haru "Damn that old man, I was about to help her" he thought getting annoyed with the scene.

"I see someone seem to be jealous" Lucy whisper to his ear while putting her arm around Suichi shoulder.

"Lucy..what do you mean" Suichi shocked trying to ignore her and turned his head to the other side

"I know what you thinking" Lucy teased him

"You like herrr" Lucy rolling her tongue and hearing that make Suichi face becomes hot.

"mmm..nnnn.." Suichi stuttered but Lucy interrupts him

"What do think of her, doesn't she look good with the swimsuit. It suits her" she teases him again, and then Suichi took a peak and blushing.

"Hahahah..you should see your face" Lucy laughing.

"Lucy you are meanie" Suichi yelled and chased her. Yoru only smile at Lucy and Suichi but its look like fake smile. Inside she feels jealous toward both of them, she did not know what they are talking but seeing it make her chest hurt and this caught Haru attention.

"Jealous huh" Haru said but Yoru just ignore him and start to prepared their lunch.

"Urggh, those two why they don't just open their heart" Ruka said irritated with the scene.

"What?" Setsu say looking at her.

"Duhh, it is obviously they like each other" Ruka explained to him.

"Give them time" Setsu said and walk closer towards Ruka and then give a kiss to her cheek.

"Love you" He whisper to her and this action make Ruka explode.

"What?" Ruka stuttered

"I want to hear it" He teased her

"I I I LLL…" She stuttered

"What" He smirk

"BAKA!" she yelled the running toward Lucy and the others.

"haha, youth love. Seem like the spring in the summer" Haru thought and calling them for lunch.

To be continued.

Fuhh, finally after all the writer's block I am able to finish it. I am still beginner and this is my first story. Please RnR.


	6. Chapter 6:New Student

**Chapter 6: New Student**

"mmmm..Luce" Natsu said in sleep hugging Lucy from behind, while Happy sleep in front Lucy curling into her chest.

"Natsu" Lucy moans and starts to move her body but feel something embraces her body. Then she slowly opens her eyes and surprised when looking at a blue cat in front of her. Suddenly she becomes more irritated when looking at Natsu who sleeping in her bed.

"Wake up dumbass! Don't you have your own room?" she yelled and pushes him from the bed.

"Luce, what wrong with you" Natsu grouchy

"Happy wants to sleep with you" He continues grinning at her.

"That's doesn't mean you can sleep to" She yelled at him throwing a pillow right to his face.

"But Luce, we use to do that" Natsu pouting

Hearing that Lucy only sighed and face palmed "that's when we still a kid" she explain to him. "urghh, never mind I'm going to shower now and make sure you're gone when I'm finish" she warn him and went to the bathroom.

At School(Lunch time)

**Lucy POV**

"Urghhh what's wrong with them, having sad face something must bothering them but I wonder what it is. Even Happy did not want to leave me, thanks to teacher that he can stick to me until the end of school. Did something happen to them during summer breaks?" I thought while eating my bento and stop in the midway when I feel someone snatched my bento.

"Suichiii!" I yelled at him and grab my bento from him

"It is your fault, I'm calling you but there is no answer," he said then looking at me with serious face.

"What?" I asked him

"I need your help to tell me what Yoru like." He answered me with slightly blush on his cheek

"See, you likeee her," I rolling my tongue teased him

"Sto.." he stuttered and look away. He didn't even deny it so I decided to help him, beside Yoru also like him and I can see it.

"I know it must be for her birthday next week right." I asked him again and he just nodding.

"it is embarrassing" he muttered but I can hear it.

"Don't be silly boy, we are friend" I said while putting my arm on his shoulder and an idea comes right to my mind.

"Why don't we go out this weekend, we will find a right gift for her. Think this as a practice date for you" I suggest to him.

"Dateee!" a voice comes behind me and hearing it I know whose voices belong to.

"Natsu what are you doing here" I said annoyed with him.

**Natsu POV**

Lu..

I was about to shout her name but Suichi come snatched her food. What are they talking about, Suichi he is blushing and then I saw Lucy put her arm around his shoulder. At the time I getting near to Lucy I heard they are going to date.

"Dateee!" I shout

"Natsu what are you doing here" she said annoyed

"You have a date, why don't you tell me" I yelled grab her wrist pulling her closer to me and my chest, it is hurt.

"What.. its just…" she didn't get to finish her sentence due to Suichi put his hand shutting her mouth

"Don't say anything, it is our secret" he whispers to her ear but I can hear it due to my ability. She nodded and by seeing her nodding I grip her wrist stronger.

"Luce" I called her waiting an answer from her

"Natsu, .You idiot it's hurt" she yelled kick me in my face and pulling her arm.

"Hahaha, Lucy you should kick harder" Gray said

"Gray what are you doing here" she said

"I just come here and watch Natsu get beaten by Lucy. It has been a while don't you" Gray grinned at me.

"Lucy, its has been awhile" Erza called and hug her

"Haha, it just one week Erza" Lucy chuckled hugging her back

"Lucyyyyy" Juvia yelled running toward Lucy with teary eyes

"What's wrong Juvia! "Lucy shout a little worried about Juvia

"Ju..hic..Ju..hic..Juvia is.."

"Juvia" Lucy hug and pat her head

"Juvia is…warghhhh, forgive me and I'm sorry..warghhh" Juvia crying lean closer to Lucy

Lucy, I whispered her name and the thought of last mission comes to my mind and it seems Erza and Gray also remembers it. All of this making me depressed and I don't like this feeling. Arghh, I scream on my mind.

"It's ok Juvia, It just summer break" she comfort Juvia, thanks Mavis seem like Lucy doesn't suspect anything.

I was about to say something to Luce but Erza interrupt me and introduce our new classmate Lisanna.

"By the way, Lucy meets our new classmate her name is Lisanna" Erza introduce her to Lucy

"Hi Lisanna, I'm Lucy and Suichi" she introduced herself and her classmate

"Hello Lucy, nice to meet you" Lisanna shyly response

"Nice to meet you too, Lisanna" Lucy smile

Suddenly I feel like there is butterfly in my stomach when seeing Lucy smile and my face feel a little bit hot. I love watching her smile and the thought make me smile too.

"Natsu what happened" Lisanna said

"It nothing" I said looking away and remembered that I was about to invite Lucy out this weekend

"umm,Lu.."

"Lucy why don't we going out this weekend, Juvia feel happy" Juvia asked her and thanks she ruined my plan.

"Sorry I already have plan" she said feeling guilty toward Juvia

"Juvia…Juvia feel sad" she said glooming and was about to walk away

"urrr..Juvia I'll come sleepover at your house" she said try to persuade her.

"Juvia feel happy" she said and hug Lucy

"umm Luc.."

Ringgggg

"Owh crap why must the bell ring, did everyone try to against me" I thought angry when hearing the school bell ring

"Bye, see you after school" Lucy said grabbing Suichi wrist running toward her classroom. Seeing Lucy and Suichi just make my blood boiled, suddenly I growl noticed by lisanna.

"Whats wrong Natsu" Lisanna ask me

"Nothing" I reply and walk to classroom.

…

**Major writer blockkkkkkk!**

**What should I do, I need to finish for my own satisfaction… currently working hard on finishing this story. **


	7. Chapter 7:Reunion

**Chapter 7: REUNION**

**Gajeel Pov**

urghhh..I hate this motion sickness; it took 2 days to our village. Shrimp wait for me, I'm coming.

_Flashback_

"_Gajeel help me!" Levy voice rang through his phone._

"_shrimp what happened!"I snap then I quickly ran off toward train station._

"_hel..hic..hic" she crying and that made me worried about her_

"where are you?" I asked her

"Se..hic..t..hic..bas..hic" she continue crying but I clearly understand what she saying, our secret base.

Flashback end

At the secret base

Shrimp! Where are you? I shout when I then looking for her. While walking around this place, I heard a sobbing and seeing shrimp crying. Walk there and sit down hugging her.

"what's wrong, tell me" I said and hug her closer

"It just.." she said while pointing her glowing hand.

" Magic! How did.." I shocked and about to say something when I feel she tighten her grip. A apart of me feel glad that there is nothing serious happen to her. Its look like I have to tell her.

"Listen.." I said and tell her the truth about magic and me ( I skip it,too lazy)

_After the story telling..opps, hehe, after the truth revealed_

She feel a little bit ease after learning about magic, and it's seem like she will not stopping from looking at my iron arm. That's when I want to tease her, oh how much I missed it.

"Stop drooling at my hand, I know it is sexy..gihi" I grin and look at her red face

"It's not" she said and slaps my hand,

"I…" being interrupt by her

"Did Lu-chan know" she said worry about her best friend especially about her newfound magic

"No" that all I can say, with sad face. Seeing my face only make her feeling down, it's hurt watching her sad, I try to comfort her

"We will tell her soon but not now. There will be time where we told her all about us, right now you need to move" I said patting her head and feeling hot when I see her pouting.

"I'm not a little girl, don't messing my hair" she pout

"Gihi..I think you need to move right now. I will inform my teacher about you and getting to Fairy Tail School.

"Ne..before I move let's meet with Lu-chan" she said

"Ok" I said and walked her to her house.

-Other scene (at school) -

Lunch Time

"CONGRATULATIONS FOR THE NEW COUPLE" Ruka and Lucy yelled in unison

"Ruu-channn, Luu-chann" Yoru stuttered and start to blushing hard from the embarrassment.

"It's ok, don't feel shy. It's about time for you and Shuichi" Ruka said and hug her.

"You likeeeeee….himmm" Lucy rolled her tongue and this only make Yoru to explode.

"Smack"

"Itai.." Lucy moan, looking around to see who just hit her head.

"Suichi, how dare you" She glaring at him

"What! It just you teasing her…." He stuttered and about to run from Lucy rage. Seem like he cannot run from Lucy and suffering from all Lucy technique. Setsu, Ruka and Yoru only watching at their friends drama and laughing at them.

"It's not fair" Suichi whining while being helped by Yoru.

"Well, what you can expect from the future master art martial" Setsu said and continue eating his lunch.

"Of course you cannot beat her, right Lu-chan" Ruka said and looking at her.

"Yeah, you are about 100 year early to beat me." Lucy said and a little bit proud about her.

"Yeah, yeah, and you are about 100 year early to beat me in studies." Suichi said and smirking at her.

"huff…it is not big deal" Lucy scowl and crossing her arm. All of them only giggle looking at Lucy pouting and have the same thought "cute".

"By the way, Lu-chan it is okay for you" Ruka feel worried about Lucy.

"huh" Lucy confused with her question.

"ehhh! What happened" Yoru yelled, shocking the other two males.

"uhh, it's been 3 month they neglected you" Ruka said looking at Lucy.

"huhh, who?" Lucy said and become more confused.

"Of course, it's about your other friends" Ruka irritate by remembering them.

"Neglect, but I never think like that" Lucy said

"Beside, sometimes you used to spend your time with them. Right now, all the time you spend only with us" Suichi said

"I also noticed that" Setsu said and stop from eating.

"You guys, stop worrying too much. Sometimes I also spend my time with them, lately they become very busy. They also feel sorry but I think it is no big deal" Lucy explained to them.

"But, it's not make sense" Setsu said

"Yeah" Suichi agreed with Setsu

"I don't think so, they just busy with their club activities" Lucy said

"I beg, it's must be about the new student" Ruka said and try to remember about all the rumors of the new girl

"Why did you say something like that" Yoru asked for explanation from her

"Yeah, what about her" Suichi asked

"It just.." Ruka try to remember it

"I don't think she is bad" Lucy said try to defend the new girl.

"No" Ruka yelled and shocking the others.

"Don't yelled, you are too near with me. My ear it is hurt." Setsu shout while closing his ear

"Sorry" Ruka said with apology tone and clearly she feels sad.

"Nah, it's ok" Setsu said feeling guilty and messing her hair

"hmmm," Ruka said clearly feel sad from Setsu outburst

"By the Ruka, why do you mean" Yoru asked

'Oh, it's just most of students especially girl hate her. She's only talk to Natsu and responds to boys only. The only girl she talks is Erza and she barely talk." Ruka explained to them

"I think she must be shy" Lucy said, remember their first meeting

"But it's no good, everyone think you are an outcast" Ruka yell at her and putting both of her hand to Lucy shoulder.

"Ehhh, I never think that" Lucy said shock with the news

"That's why, they bullied her" Yoru muttering notice by Suichi

"What do you mean" Suichi asked loking at her

"It just, I saw them bully her the other days. They tell them to stay away from Natsu and others" She explained

"Why did they do that" Lucy said and mad with those students

"Because of you right" Setsu said

"Ehh, why me" She confused

"Because, they think that the girl stole Natsu from you" Suichi explained to them

"You barely talk to them, beside right now you always going home alone." Setsu continue

"I don't know her, but it is ok to judge her with this rumours" Yoru said

"You are too good" Suichi pat her head

"I never think like that" Lucy told them

"But you can't deny that, the past 3 months you barely meet them. Even the girls from other class noticed that, beside some of the boys also saw it" Ruka said

"Yeah, I think that maybe the girl is still new and they are busy right "Lucy said looking at them

"Beside….." She continue

"Beside what?" Ruka said

"hmm.. nothing" She said and thinking about them, she feels like they hiding something from her. It seems they cannot trust her. Sometime she also feels like an outcast and lonely, thinking that only make hurt feel sad. She admits what Ruka said. The others notice her making sad face and Yoru approaching her, try to comfort her.

"It's ok" Yoru said and hug her form right side while Ruka from left side.

Kringgg…..kringggg… the school bell ring

"Ok, let's go to class" Lucy said feeling happy and stand up, the others follow her. When walking to the class, Ruka feels like someone hold her hand.

"Sorry for the early, I'm just shocked not mad" Setsu said while kissing her cheek. This only make her froze and her cheek becomes red. Setsu only chuckled and lead her to the classroom.

_Time skip(after school-Lucy room)_

**No one POV**

When Lucy start to write her novel (which no one even her friends know about it), her phone ring

'Lucy theme song play'

"Hello" Lucy said after pick up her phone

"Lu chan!" a voice rang through her phone

"Levy chan, how are you" Lucy said discontinuing doing her work.

"We're fine,gihi" a faint voice heard through the phone

"Eh, Jeel kun with you" Lucy said shock

"umm, yes and right now we heading to your home taking train to hargeon." Levy said with happy tone.

"yeah and don't forget to pick up us, bunny girl" Gajeel said

"What!" Lucy yell

"why…."Lucy continue but being interrupt by levy.

"Ok, bye bye. See you soon" Levy said and turns off her phone without giving her chance to speak.

_Time skip…._

**Lucy POV**

"Where are they" I thought while looking for them, walking around the train station.

"Lu chan!" I heard Levy chan calling my name, and then I turn around smiling at her.

"Levy chan" I said smiling and we hug each other.

"Same bunny girl" Gajeel said walking forward and petting my hair. His cold warm hand, make me want to cry. I don't know why I have this feeling, its look like I'm missing something. Without any hesitation, I hug Gajeel putting my face to his chest.

"uh, what's wrong Lucy" Gajeel said a little shock with my sudden behaviour.

"mmm, nothing. " I said and tighten my grip

"it's just I miss both of you" I continue then I feel someone hug me from behind.

"Lu chan, I don't know what happened but we are here for you" Levy whisper to me, hearing her said like that almost make want to cry. I hold them and smiling at them.

"You know that we get public attraction here" Gajeel said and all of us break from each other.

"hehe, gomene. Let's go somewhere, we have a lot of thing to talk over" I said grabbing their hand and lead them to a restaurant.

_Time skip again_

"So, what name you give it to him" Gajeel said pointing toward his white dog gift for me

"yeah, it's Plue" I smile and hug Plue, I'll treasure it.

"Lu chan" Levy called my name while holding both of my hand.

"What" I ask a little bit nervous

"I have something to tell you but I cannot tell this secret. I hope you don't mind and I don't want to lie" She said and looking down.

"eh" I confused and was about to say something, but Gajeel cut me first.

"What shrimp want to say is that there is reason she's moving, but she can't tell you. It is for our sake" he explain to me

"What.."

"Don't mad Lu chan, it just…" she said still looking down

"It's ok, tell me when you're ready" I said and hug her

"Thanks Lu chan, love you" she smile

"Love you too" I reply

"Come on, it's about time or we going to miss the train" Gajeel said

"Bye Lu chan" She waving at me and heading to the train

"umm, take care and 143" he said petting my head

"You should say it to Levy" I wink at him and he blush.

"Bye" He said still blushing and walk toward the train.

"Bye and this is the best reunion in the world" I waving at them and watching their train leaving the platform. I love you too Jeel kun, you are my first brother even though we are cousin. Then I walking toward home, leaving with thought of my bestfriend and cousin become a couple.

143 means I LOVE YOU (for those who didn't know the meaning). BTW, I make Gajeel OC and yeah he love Lucy only as a sibling not more.


	8. Auhor Note

**AUTHOR NOTE**

Gomene, It' s has been a long time since I updated this story..

To make up, I post 2 chapters.

BTW, I'm sorry for the misspelling and bad grammar.


	9. Chapter 8:Shocking News

**Chapter 8: SHOCKING NEWS**

**No one POV**

"Luce!" Natsu call her through window and calling her again. Since there is no response from her, he came to her room and found that she is not there.

"Luce" He calls again and smells her mother comes to her room

"Oh, Natsu. Lucy went out with Plue and Suichi" Layla said once she saw Natsu. (getting used with Natsu habit)

"Suichi?" He question

"umm, yeah. They went on date" her mother smiling

"Date!" Natsu shout frowning.

"Ara ara someone is jealous, I should play as matchmaker. Lucy too dense and Natsu won't admit it." Layla thought smirking and happy seeing Natsu reaction.

"I'll comeback" Natsu said in sad tone and walk back to his room, feeling distressed.

**Natsu POV**

"Natsu, where is Lucy" Happy asked once he saw me enter to my room. I just ignore it and lay back in my bed.

'Luce' I call her in my mind and start to imagine her. I sigh and feel hurt in my chest, this past months I barely meet her. Damn this mission, if not because of this stupid mission this entire thing won't happened.

"Natsu" Happy sense my sadness and curling in my chest.

"It's alright" He said and falling into his slumber.

"Happy gomene" I said patting Happy

Then I remember Lucy new dog..Hmmmph, it is weird. Plue does seem like a magical creature, where did Lucy get it. She even didn't tell me, it's like she keeping secret from me. Ughh, I groan. I even do the same thing and why did she smell like metal last week, the smells kind of familiar. All my thoughts are fills with Lucy and about to sleep, when I feel a very strong dark magic and woke up to meet with the others.

Meanwhile with Lucy at the park

**Lucy POV**

"Suichi don't be mean to Plue" I yelled giving him a punch on his stomach, which make him fall to the ground.

"Arggh.. Lucy don't punch me, it's just this thing is weird" Suichi standing and rubbing his stomach.

"It's not a thing, it's Plue" I took Plue into my arm. When Suichi want to say something I interrupt him " and it's a gift" I yelled.

"Yeah, gomene. I didn't know that you have others cousin, I thought it's only Haru" Suichi said

"Oh, I guess I never told about him, even Natsu doesn't know. It's from Gajeel aka Jeel kun, he's come from my father side" I explain to him.

"Father, I thought you never meet your father and beside your blond and he's not" Suichi said with questionable face.

"No,I never meet him but Metallicana married with my father younger sister. That's what they told me. You see Metallicana have the same colour hair with Jeel kun." I explain more to him

"It's look suspicious" He said and stare at me

"Suspicious?" I asked him

"It's just weird, your father and his mother are gone. Don't you know the reason?" He asked me

"I don't know about my father but Jeel kun mother died during child birth, that's what they told me" I said and leaning my head on Suichi shoulder.

"Or maybe, Metallicana and your mother are married. Then you and Gajeel are real sibling" He said and tick mark appear in my head.

"Lucy kick" I yelled kicking him flying off from the bench that we sitting on.

"Lucy! I just joking" He shouts

"I don't like it" I pout and walked away

"pun pun" Plue agree with Lucy

"Sorry, I'll treat you ice cream" He apologize

"Not buying" I continue walking

"Geez, fine and don't forget to come to my birthday next week" He remind me

"Not coming, bluehh" I said and pointing out my tongue.

"Bye" He waving and I smile walking home, spending time with Suichi is the best idea and he knows how to cheer me.

I'm humming while walking toward home and suddenly Plue jump out from my arm and run to an alley.

"Plue" I call chase after him. When I turn to Alley, he's gone and I keep searching for him.

"Plue" I called again and then heard his voice.

"pun" Plue voice and saw him running toward a forest near our school. Once he reaches there, Plue stop and looking at me.

"Where do you want to go, let's go home" I reach and take him into my arm. When I about to walk home, I heard an explosion in the forest.

"Curiosity kill the cat" I murmur and walk to the explosion.

"Pun pun" Plue said.

**Erza POV **

Mmmm,I moan. The best strawberry cake I had ever eat, feel like heaven. It's very delicious, next time I'll bring Lucy, Juvia, Wendy and Lisanna. They will like the cake I bought for them; I should go to Juvia house first. Once I reach Juvia house, I feel a strong dark magic.

"What was that" I murmur

"Erza!" Juvia shocked seeing my face when she opens her door

"Juvia did you feel it" I asked her.

"Yes," Juvia nod

"Let's go" I grab her hand and looking for the sources of dark magic.

"Erza, we should tell the others" Juvia said

"No, I'm sure they can feel it" I said. Why the dark mage come here and how they…

"Erza, there they are" Juvia said interrupt my thought.

"Juvia, Erza" Gray calling us

"Did you guys feel it too" Wendy said coming with Lisanna

"It's weird and seem like it's coming from the forest near our school." Natsu said

"Let's go" I said

_Timeskip ( at the forest)_

"Well, it's seem like the fairy notice our presence" a voice heard once we reach at the centre of the forest.

"Who's there" I said with menacing voice and prepare from any ambush. Then a group of dark mage appear with few meters from us.

"It's that Titania. Yeah, let me fight her" a young girl with orange hair around Wendy age said while jumping

"Who are you" Gray said

"It is not important; by the way we heard there is princess here" A leader with short hair and glasses.

"What do you from her" Natsu defend Lisanna with a flame fist.

"We just want her, that's all" A girl with green hair which older than us smiling looking at us

"Creepy smile" Happy said then receive a deathly glare from that girl. Happy then hide behind Charla shivering.

"You shouldn't do that" Carla sighed

"We don't need to explain" Another guy with silver hair

"Over my dead body" I said

"Yeah fight" Another girl with brown hair said and lunch her attack toward us.

_Timeskip (I'm not good with fighting)_

When I was about to give final attack, the conversation between the leader and the orange hair girl caught my attention.

"She's not the one we looking for" the Leader said

"You mean the white hair girl is not the princess" the girl said confused

"She is but not the one" the Leader explain

"So, we just wasting time" the girl sigh

"Let's retreat" the leader order and gone when I was about to asked him.

I wonder who is the princess they looking for, it's there any princess out there. Hisui princes are the only heir for Fiore Kingdom while Lisanna is the princess from Magical World. I don't think it's Mirajane, if yes they shouldn't look for her in this place. I frowning when thinking about this and suddenly I heard a yell from Wendy.

"Erza san" Wendy warned me

"Ice make shield" Gray said protecting me within a second

"Erza san" Wendy comes worried about me

"Thank you" I smiling to them

"It's just I lost in my thought" I explain to them.

"We will meet again fairies" the leader said

"Wait" Natsu yelled

"Who are they, we don't even know their name" Juvia said with Lisanna beside her

"Don't worry Lisanna, it's our mission to protect you" I said

"Thank you" She said

I will kept secret for them know, it is still questionable and I will find the truth before telling them. I should tell master Makarov first.

"Erza san" Wendy called me

"Lucy" Natsu interrupt and all of us looking at him

"What do you mean" Gray said

"I smell her" He said and smell the scent.

"Me to" Wendy said

**Lucy POV (after battle)**

"I smell her" Natsu said and Wendy also agree with her brother

I hold my breath, so they won't find me. I heard them walking toward my hideout place.

"I smell her in that direction" Natsu said looking for me.

I start to panic and sweat a lot. I don't want them to find me and pray for it. I am speechless, after watching the entire scene.

Suddenly Plue jump out my hand "pun pun" he said coming out

"Plue" Happy said walking toward Plue

'Happy can talk' I shout in my mind and what is going on, who they are and a lot of question comes in my mind.

"Plue what are you doing here" Natsu asked him

"That's why we smell Lucy nee" Wendy said and picking Plue

"He said his lost" Natsu said and this shocked everyone even me.

"Let's take Plue home, Lucy nee must be looking for him" Wendy said

Finally I able to breath, I'm still shocked and confused. Now I know that everything happened for the last few months make sense. 'I don't … I don't know!' I yell in my mind. I feel a little bit hurt and why I'm feeling so sad.

"Arghh, I should go home don't want them to know that I'm here" I yawn stretching my arm then walk back home.

Then something caught my mind and scream "They are practically stronger than me!"

**Happy Pov**

When we start to walk, I turn back and glimpse of blond hair can be seen. "Lushie, she's there" I mumble

"What's wrong Happy" Natsu asked me

"Nothing" I answered and landing on his shoulder, then I heard a shriek and thought 'Ghost' my face turn blue.

Yeah, I'm done with chapter 8. I try to do Erza POV, I feel that it's so tough.


	10. Chapter 9: Siblings and Father

**Chapter 9: SIBLINGS AND FATHER**

**Lucy POV**

A month pass and I still avoided them, it's not like I hate them or scared. Sigh, I have to wait for them telling me the truth, but what upset me the most is that they have been fooling around me all this time. I frowned and feel a little bit sad about this matter.

"They are strong" I said out loud. I chuckled when looking at our childhood photo album, seeing Natsu got beaten up by me.

"Haha" I laugh sadly and lay on my bed.

Sighing and cross my arm over my face "I still remember it" I said out loud, closing my eyes.

"What wrong Luce?" a voice that shocks me, I put my right hand to my chest and relieved.

"Natsu, don't scare me" I said awkwardly and turn to my window looking at Natsu

"Geez, I called you but there is no answer" He said while rubbing his neck, then stare at me.

"What?" I said without looking at him and closing my eyes.

**Natsu POV carol, ayumi hamasaki**

"What wrong Luce?" I asked her, once I reached her window.

"Natsu, don't scare me" She said awkwardly and turn to looking at me.

"Geez, I called you but there is no answer" I said rubbing my neck. I stare at her and a flash of unknown emotion shown in her eye. She never show this side of her, she usually a happy go lucky girl. It's hurt me looking at her, her eye shows sadness, hurt or…..arghhh I hate this feeling.

"What?" She said breaking me from my thought, She even didn't look at me instead she just close her eyes.

"Luce" I getting closer to her but there is no answer from her.

"Luce" I call again and a light snoring can be heard. I chuckle "silly Luce" I said looking at her, a few strand of her hair covering her beauty face. I move it, so that I can gaze her face a little bit longer.

"You know, I miss you so much" I whisper and took a peck on her lip.

_(Italic shows telepathy)_

"_Natsu, you shouldn't do that" Happy said to me through telepathy_

"_What" I said ignoring him_

"_Kissing Lushi when she's sleeping" Happy yell_

"_Urgh, it's not the first time I do this beside she's mine and I already mark her" I said while playing with her hair and inhaling her scent._

"_You likeeeee her" Happy rolled his tongue_

"_Yes I do" I bluntly admit my feeling toward her._

"_Ne, why don't you tell her the truth" Happy asked me_

"_She'll hate me or furious" I frowned when I thought about it_

"_No, she's your mate right and when did you mark her" He asked again_

"_Long time ago but she don't remember or know about this." I explain to him and lay beside Luce_

"_Natsu..." Happy was about to said something but I interrupt him_

"_There is another man scent, I bet the guy name Suichi and I hate it" I said while hugging her._

"_That's because she has been hang around with him a lot, we barely have time with her due to the entire missions that we have been through" Happy said and curled beside Luce._

"_I know but still she's mine and mine alone." I keep echo it in my mind, hugging her in a protective mode and a warm darkness fills me. _

**Layla POV**

"Lucy" I call her and walking to her room.

"Oh my" shocked at the sight I'm looking right now. They look like a parent, where Happy can be their children even though Happy just a cat. I should take a photo and this will be the best memory ever.

"Fuhh, taking this much photo can be tiring" I stop and after looking at them for the last time, I went out to kitchen hoping this moment will last forever.

(Time skip. During school holiday, Lucy and her mother went to their cousin house. While Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla sulking at home, they want to spend this holiday with Lucy but she already have her plan.)

**Third POV**

"Lucy!" a voice shouts that can be heard miles away.

"Opps.. hehehehe" Lucy startled and then giggled

"Lucy, what are you doing to Haru" Layla said

"Nothing" She nervously reply while scratching her neck.

"Lucy..." her mother suspiciously looks at her.

"Ja ne.. I'm going out" Lucy said running away from her mother.

"Where is she" Haru said gasping for air.

"She…puff" Layla said then covering her mouth

"So..son.., I didn't know that you're into this" Haru mom said holding her laugh.

"It's Lucy" Haru yelled

"You look so beautiful, am I right Hikari" Layla sarcasm

"Yeah" Hikari reply laughing with Layla

"Oyaji look" Haru whined looking at his father

"It's beautiful" Akari said laughing

"Not you too" Haru yell frustrated and going back to his room and smirked "revenge"

**Lucy POV**

"_Revenge"_

I'm shivering, must be Haru nii-chan.

Hahaha, looking at his angry face are the best thing. Then I'm looking at my phone, a picture of Haru nii with a makeup "I'll treasure this, hihihi" I said.

Suddenly I heard a movement behind me, looking back but nothing then I realized where I'm standing right now.

"I'm in a forest alone!" I yelled out loud which will be a mistake because I saw something move behind the bush.

"Ano...who's there" I ask to no one but there is something coming. I waiting and once that thing coming closer I start to take on an offensive mode.

"Who..." I stuttered then I remember the event that happened a month ago.

"Kyaa…" I screamed when a white thing launch at me. I feel relieved when look at it, it's just a white rabbit. Feeling relieved I just keep walking in the forest. Unknown to her someone have been watching her all the time.

**Third POV**

"Who is it" a young girl with pink purple hair and blue eyes asked

"I don't know Shira, just a human. She look older than us" A boy with black hair and eyes reply to a girl name Shira.

"How did she manage coming here, no one know about this forest. Let's talk to her, Yuuno" Shira said

"No!. She's human and they're all the same" Yuuno shout angrily

"But…" Shira was about to say something but a little voice interrupt her

"Shira nee! Yuuno nii!" a young boy with brown hair and green eyes scream

"Ryou chan" Shira and Yuuno said simultaneously, seeing Ryou crying make them more worried.

"Where is Izumi" Shira said giving a hug to Ryou.

"Izu..hic..Izumi nii..hic..in trouble.. Those people..hic.." sobbing Ryou, comprehend what Ryou said Yuuno run to save Izumi.

"Yuuno!" Shira shout

_(Time skip to Izumi place)_

"You monster, what are you doing to my son" an adult yelled furiously at a boy with gray hair and gold eyes.

"I didn't do anything, beside he's the one who start first" Izumi explain

"Tou chan, he hit me" the young boy crying

"Monster" the guy shouts and kicks the innocent boy, whiles his son smirk.

"Chill down bro" another adult said

"I don't care, this monster should die" adult A said continue kicking Izumi

"I'm not a monster" Izumi defence himself

"Yeah right, no human have power like you" adult B said holding a stick.

"But…" Izumi said

"Take this" adult B said and strikes the stick to Izumi.

"Technique no.1 Lucy kicks!" Lucy kicks the adult B before he's able to hit Izumi.

"Hitting a child is the worst thing" Lucy shout stand in front Izumi.

"Child? Hahaha, there is no child its monster" adult A said

"You idiot" adult B furiously said and attack Lucy

_(Time skip)_

_Let's say that Lucy manage to kick out the adults_

"This is bad, we should treat your wound" Lucy caressing Izumi cheeks, being touch by Lucy make Izumi flinched.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you" She promise the boy. He started to calm himself after hearing what Lucy said.

"Don't you scare" Izumi said looking at Lucy.

Lucy just smiles and holds Izumi hand "Do you want me to scare of you" she's smiling

"Wahhh" Izumi cry holding into Lucy. Hugging his tightly, Lucy patted his head calming Izumi.

"Don't worry, I'm here" Lucy whispered to Izumi which only make him crying out loud. Unknown to them Yuuno have been watching the entire scene, followed by Shira and Ryou. A tear fall from their eyes (when Lucy fight she had said something that move them).

"Let's take you back home" Lucy said

(_Time skip)_

_Blame my writer block, the time skip after Lucy meet with the others and bring them to her cousin house._

"Mama!" Lucy calling her mother once they arrived at the front gate. Layla come and shocked when seeing Lucy with some kids. More surprising that Lucy hold an injured child behind her back.

"Oh my" Layla said and running to her daughter, followed by Akari, Hikari and Haru.

"What happened?" Akari asked Lucy and then Lucy started to explain everything to them except the part of they have magic.

"Wahh..Onee chan!" Ryou crying and walk out looking for someone. Once he saw Lucy, Ryou run toward her and hugging her lower leg.

"Gomene" Shira said chasing after Ryou.

"Warhhh…" Ryou scream and holding more tightly, when Shira trying to take Ryou from Lucy.

"It's ok" Lucy said and holds him. Ryou smile and resting his head onto Lucy shoulder, while Lucy stroke his back.

"This boy seem very fond of Lucy" Hikari smiling looking at Layla

"What your name kid and where is your parent" Akari said intimidate and this make the kid flinched.

"Baka, you scared them" Hikari hit her husband.

"Sorry" Hikari said rubbing his sore head

"I'm Yuuno (10), Shira (8), Izumi (8) and last one Ryousuke (5)" Yuuno introducing all of them.

"No family name" Haru ask and this only makes them sad.

"Arggh" Layla claps her hand

"What" Hikari ask her.

"Be my children" Layla smile and thought "kawai"

"Eh!" every shout

"Mmm, you can be heart….Err…I mean Ashley" Layla nervously said

"Can I call you mama" Izumi said out of nowhere

"Izumi, you awake" Shira said

"Are you ok" Yuuno said

"Don't worry Hikari is the best doctor" Akari said

"Can I….." Izumi shyly said

"Yupp" Layla answer made them smile and crying

"Ara, all of you are so cute" Layla said

"Yeah, I've new siblings and I'm Onee chan" Lucy shout which made everyone laugh.

**Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Carla**

**Third POV**

"Those two are idiot" Carla humph

"Shhh…they still moping" Wendy shush

"They can see her after school holiday" Carla said

"Yeah, lately I feel that Lucy nee had been distance herself." Wendy said

"The time is near" Carla mumbling

"What" Wendy ask

"Nothing, just don't think too much" Carla said and walks away

"It's because Lushii know" Happy muttering when he accidently surreptitiously listening Carla and Wendy conversation.

"Natsu…Wendy…" Grandeneey call

"Coming" Wendy went toward her mother and saw….

"Papa!" Wendy yells, running and jumps onto her father.

"I'm calling Nii chan" Wendy said running to get her brother.

"Where is Natsu, usually he'll become super-duper hyperactive" Igneel said looking for his son.

"Sulking" Grandeneey bluntly said

"He's become too soft" Igneel said walking toward his son

"Don't be too strict on them" Grandeneey warn his husband

_Time skip-after dinner_

"Both of you will transfer to Fairy Tail" Igneel said breaking the silent

"What!" Natsu shout

"Same with the others" Igneel mention team Natsu as well

"No!...I told you, I don't want to go to Fairy Tail" Natsu yell

"It's been decide and you cannot change that" Igneel firmly state his decision

"NOOO!" Natus yelled which only make his father mad

"It is because of that girl!" Igneel mad

"Luce does not involve in this matter" Natsu said mad at his father.

"To me, yes she is" Igneel irritate

"No!" Natsu growl

"Don't growl on me young boy, I'm your father beside she is outsider. She just a normal human without magic, what do you expect if she know." Igneel growl back

"I don't care and I won't leave here" Natsu said

"It's final and you have to leave" Igneel said

"NO!.. I won't leave here and Luce" Natsu become furious when he heard his father decision

"You have to leave and she is nothing to us" Igneel argue

"She is mine and I will never leave her" Natsu shout and then walk away, followed by crying Happy, Wendy and Carla. Hearing his statement make his father stunned and looking at his wife seeking for an answer.

"Yeah, that's true" Grandeney said. Ignel sigh when he heard his wife answer.

"Idiot" Igneel mumble

"Did he mark her" Igneel ask his wife.

"Yes, and Lucy doesn't know about this" Grandeney nodding and continue "Let's say, Natsu naturally mark her as his. He even didn't know at first but intuitively feel that way toward Lucy, their bonds are strong."

"I told you don't be too harsh on them" Grandeney warn

"It's for their own good" Igneel said.

"Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gray, Juvia and Erza, all of them are too attached on Lucy." Grandeney explain to his husband.

"I have too, how they can protect this world if they are not strong. Our enemy keep getting stronger. It's tiring for them going back from Sakuraba to Fairy Tail and it is for their future." Igneel frowning

"You're just too strict on them; hope you don't break their heart" Grandeney said and walking toward their children to comfort them.

"Break…I have to see her" Igneel thought closing his eyes and said "sorry".

_To be continue_


	11. Chapter 10:Breaking Heart

**Hanasuki: Hi minna!**

**Happy: Ayeee ****へ****[ •́ ****‸**** •̀ ]ʋ**

**Hanasuki" What's wrong Happy? (****・・。****)****ゞ**

**Happy: It's just….. ( ´•̥×•̥` )**

**Natsu: hey, you made Happy cry!**

**SMACK!**

**Natsu: Ouch! Luce~~**

**Lucy: Baka, don't yell toward Hanasuki**

**Hanasuki: What….. Σ****（￣□￣；）**

**Happy: Warghhhhhh… ****｡･ﾟﾟ･****(д)****･ﾟﾟ･｡ ****(Flying away)**

**Natsu: Happy! (chasing happy)**

**Hanasuki: Ano….. ****⁀⊙****﹏**** ⁀**

**Lucy: Don't worry… btw Hiro sensei own the FT while Hanasuki just owned the plot and OC...**

**Chapter 10: BREAKING HEART **

**Lucy POV**

"Not again" I groaned

"Natsu" I wake him up but there is no response and looking at Happy.

"These people" I sigh, giving up I try to get away from them.

"Don't" Natsu mumble and snuggle closer. I can feel his breath on my neck and this make my face feels hot.

"Lushii..Don't go" Happy sleep talking

'_Lushii… it's a nickname for me? kawaii. If I didn't know about them, I must be freaking out right now_

I sigh then picking up Happy and put him and between me and Natsu, since there is too comfortable I fall asleep again.

**Natsu POV**

"Hmmm" I moan. Open my I eyes, I saw Luce sleeping with a smile on her face while hugging Happy.

"We look like parents with their child" I said kissing her forehead and continue sleeping.

"_Wish we will be like this forever"_

**Third POV**

"Mama…." Ryou tugging his adopted mother skirt.

"Shhhhh" Layla said putting a finger to her mouth.

"Who is he?" Shira asked.

"My soon to be son in law" Layla squeal

"hmph" Yuuno humph

"Are you jealous?" Izumi tease

"No…Its just I don't like it, I don't I trust him with Lucy nee?" Yuuno frowned looking at the scene.

"Ryou too…Ryou want nee chan" Ryou sadly murmur

"Kyaahh!" Layla squeal while hugging Ryou and Yuuno.

"Mama!" Shira and Izumi confused

"Protective and dedicated little brothers are so cute" Layla said rubbing her cheek toward both of them and sulk looking at them.

"No one wants mama" Layla sadly said

"We want" They simultaneously said and hugging their adopted mother.

(Time skip, blame my brain)

**Lucy POV**

Plue! Plue!

"Not again" I sigh

Plu….

"Excuse me, miss" a voice cut in and when I'm looking behind me, I saw a man with red hair.

"_Mmm, his face looks familiar" I thought while staring at him. Then I'm snapped when the man coughed._

"Hello sir, so...sorry" I bow stuttering

"Haha!" The man chuckle, while I just standing nervously rubbing my neck.

"Can we talk" The red hair man asks me

_:"Who is he? A rapper? A robber?" I thought looking at him_

"Don't worry I'm not one of those criminal" The man said

"_He can…"_

"No I'm not reading your mind" The man chuckled

"Ummm" I'm blank and confused

"Haha, you're interesting that's why my son likes you so much" He said

"Son?" I said

"Oppss sorry, my name Igneel Dragneel" He introduced himself.

"_Oh, that's why he looks familiar. He is…"_

"Ehhh!, gomen" I yelled and then bow again.

"Can I have your time, I have something to say" He said then gesture me to follow him

"Umm, ok" I nervously said and follow him with the thought _"What he's going to say?"_

Time skip again (after few hours past)

**Happy POV**

"Lushii" I sadly said her name. I have been eyes dropping and heard all the talk between Lushii and Igneel.

"That's cruel" I mumbled

"Punnnn" Plue agreed

"You are not going to do this right Lushii" I said as a tear drop from my eyes

"Pun Pun" Plue try to ease me.

"I will try" Lucy said smiling, shaking hand with Igneel and then walks away from the park

"It's easy, the girl are willingly to corporate. Sorry son, it's for your own good too" Igneel said and walk from the place.

"It's not, Lushii is crying and that is fake smile" I crying, flying with Plue.

"I'm going to tell Natsu" I said

"Punnn" Plue nod his head agreed

"Let me go!" A familiar voice scream

"Aunty Layla!" I shout and saw the same people that we fought at the forest with some new faces. (Read chapter 8, if you don't remember)

"Boss, are you sure about this?" a new guy with long purple hair said to the leader

"Kouji's right. She's just a normal person" another new girl with black hair

"I don't care it's seem like this woman daughter is very important for Salamander" The boss said emotionless

"Why don't we just get the daughter?" the same girl with orange hair

"Lily, she's not there but I'm sure she will come" the silver hair guy said

"Well Shota (silver hair) just to remind, her daughter will be mine. I wonder what Salamander will do, if I touch his girlfriend." Kouji said licking his mouth with some perverted thought

"You're such a pervert" Maria (black hair) said with disgust face.

"Don't touch my daughter" Layla spat

"Shut up, you're in no condition to speak" The boss gives a strong slap which makes Layla unconscious.

"Arghhh" I scream

"An exceed" Lily said

"Boss that exceed belong to Salamander" Shota said

"I remember you, get him" The boss order them to caught me

Plue jump and turn into beast. He barks giving a signal for me to run.

"Plue…" I said speechless and shock looking at Plue. Plue bark again and looking at me…

"Sorry Plue" I said and fly away

**Lucy POV**

"I will try" I said smiling, shaking hand with Igneel and then walk away from the park. Once I'm far away from the park, I stop and cry loudly. Thanks god that it's raining but my heart is hurt. Its hurt so much, I stood up and running.

"_What should I do? I cannot break my friend's heart, but it is true right I'm just a hindrance for them." I thought_

_Flashback_

"Lucy" Igneel said my name, I nervously looking at him.

"Break up with my son" Igneel said

"Eh!" I shock with the sudden statement

"So you don't know huh" Igneel raised his eyebrow

"Know what?" I asked confuse

"Nothing its better like this" Igneel murmur

"What?" I said not clear what he talking about

"Nothing, I just thought you and Natsu are couple" Igneel hideously smile

"Ummm, no…" I said but suddenly my chest hurt thinking about me and Natsu not being a couple.

'_No, I don't love him that way right…heehee" I frowned and mentally slapped my face_

"Perhaps, do you know about magic" He asked me which snapped from my thought

"Yes I do" I answer him and told him about what happened in the forest few months ago.

"Since you already know, I don't need to explain more to you about magic. Can I seek your help?" Igneel said

"What it is" I said

"Break up with them" Igneel sadly said to me. Suddenly I feel like I'm breathless, breaking up with them. We even promise to stay friends forever. Seeing my shocking face, Igneel come closer and put his hand onto my left shoulder.

"It is for their own good too, they supposed to go to magic school. Learning how to be strong, but all of them are too stubborn. They don't want to get separated with you." Igneel explain to me.

"_So, I'm really just an obstacle for them" I thought emotionless_

"Lucy" Igneel calls me but seeing no reaction from me, he starts to shake me.

"Lucy" Igneel calls me again which is louder. I snapped and put a brave face to him.

"I understand, you want me to tell them to go to magic school without them knowing me acknowledge about magic." I said

"You're smart girl" He pats my head

"I will…

_Flashback end_

Bang!

I bumped into something hard and was about to fall but a pair of strong arm caught me.

"Yuuno" I said looking at him

"Nee san" Yuuno said and his face show sadness.

"What happened" I asked

Time skip (at Lucy house and Yuuno explain everthing about their mother. While Lucy stood there crying and also tell them everything)

"What!" Yuuno shout

"Let's go ask for their help" Shina suggest

"Yeah and we also can help" Izuma said

"No need, if they know about you…" I frown when thought about them being taken from me and looking at Ryou who is crying onto me.

"We going to magic school" Yuuno continue

"No!" Shina and Izumi simultaneously said, while Ryou only tighten his grip onto me.

"Don...wan..." Ryou sobbing

"I'm going" I said

"Where…?" Izumi said

"Looking for our mother" I said smiling and messing with Izumi hair.

"I'm going too" They said

"Haha, don't. I'm sure my friends also at that place, beside the one who kidnaped our mothers are a mage." I shaking my head disagreed

"But…" Shina said

"I'm going too" Yuuno said with determination

"I'm still going with you" Yuuno strictly said when seeing my hesitance face.

"Okay" I sigh

"Three of you stay here, our house need to protect too" I said looking at them

"Promise me" I pledged

"Yeah" They said but clearly sad not able to go with me.

Time skip (With Natsu and others)

**Natsu POV**

"Luce" I surprise when looking at them

"Happy, I thought you say aunty Layla. Why Luce is here?" I asked him

"But, I'm 100% it's just aunty Layla" Happy said confused. _"I'm pretty sure, because Lucy with your father" Happy thought_

"Salamander, at last we met again" The boss said

"You!" I shout recognize him.

"Such a beauty girl" Kouji said while holding Lucy face

"Don't touch her" I growl and give a deathly stare

"Lucy!" Gary and Erza said simultaneously, anger shown in their face

"Lucy san" Juvia said

"Lucy nee" Wendy said worry and looking at me.

"What happen?" Lisanna asked

Time skip again (I'm not good with the fighting part. To summarize Natsu vs. Boss, Erza vs. Maria, Gray vs. Kouji, Wendy vs. Lily, Lisanna vs. Shota and the rescued team Happy and Carla.)

**No One POV**

"Yuuno are you alright" Happy asked him once, he succeeds rescuing Yuuno. Yuuno slowly open his eyes and shock.

"Arghhh, you can talk" Yuuno shout

"Aye' Happy said

"Pun pun" Plue coming along with Carla

"Plue, nee san have been looking for you" Yuuno said and hugging him

"Only Lucy and aunty Layla left" Carla said

"Lucy!" Natsu roared which caught the others attention. Lucy and her mother has been trap on sphere (just like Juvia water lock but different)

"Haha" The boss just laughed

"Choose, the girl or her mother" The boss said

"I will save them" Natsu yell, Natsu looking for the others but all of them are being held by the enemy.

"Mama…Nee san…" Yuuno mumble and was about to use his magic but he remember the promised he made with Lucy.

"Natsu, we're going to save aunty. You save Lucy" Happy shout and fly toward Layla, followed by Carla.

"In your dream cat" The boss cast a spell which flown Happy and Carla.

"Save Lucy" Layla weakly said, looking at Natsu.

"No! I will save both of you. Let them go" Natsu roared

"They have nothing to do with this" Erza yell

"Tick tock, time is nearing" The boss said and starts to chant a spell

Natsu was about to hit the boss, saving both of them but the boss already launches his attack toward Lucy and Layla.

"Time close, say goodbye Salamander" The boss said

"Lucy! All of them shout

"Mama!...Nee san!..." Yuuno shout too

"Natsu, save Lucy please" Layla faintly said and smile. Since Natsu is a dragon slayer he can hear what Layla said.

"Natsu…please…" Layla said and looking at Natsu. Without hesitance, Natsu run toward Lucy saving her.

"I'm sorry" Natsu said

"You're forgiven and thank you" Layla said and the spell hit Layla

"Mama!" Yuuno shout running toward Layla

"Mama" Yuuno crying

"Yuuno…I'm sorry" Layla smile weakly

"No, don't go" Yuuno held his mother hand.

"I love all of you, don't forget that and promise to protect your sisters and brothers. Especially Lucy, protect her from…" Layla breathe her last breath and her body become lifeless.

"No!, warghhh" Yuuno scream can be heard, holding her mother hand and swear that he will protect his siblings.

"I will" Yuuno said with determination and thought what his mother said earlier "_Protect nee san from whom?"_

"Hahaha, such a nice drama" The boss said and giving a signal to retreat, when feeling a group of reinforcement comes.

"We will meet again" The last word heard from the boss before they disappear.

"Ahh!" Carla suddenly screams

"What wrong Carla" Happy shock with the sudden burst.

"_It's the same with my prophecy, at this time Lucy will awake and she will hate us" I thought and silently crying_

"Urghh, my head" Lucy awake holding her head

"Luce" Natsu call her, which is Lucy still in his arm. Lucy jolt up when something click on her mind

"Where's mama, Yuuno and Plue" Lucy frightened feeling something bad had happened. When she turns around, she saw her mother with crying Yuuno.

"Mama…Yuuno" Lucy call them and walking toward them. She froze when looking at her mother lifeless body.

"Mama" Lucy crying and fall on knee.

"It's not funny, wake up" She crawling and hug her mother.

"Wake up…don't leave us…I promised them..." Lucy sobbing

"Luce" Natsu touch her shoulder and she flinch.

"Don't touch me" She glares and continues hugging her mother

"But…"

"Stay away from me!" Lucy yells without looking at him

"I'm sorry" Natsu said was about to hug her but she stop him.

"Don't…" She said

"Luce" Natsu touch her again

"Don't touch me! Go away, I hate you! Go!" Lucy yell

"Lucy san" Juvia walking toward Lucy followed by Erza and Wendy

"Stop…stay away from me…I don't want to see all of you, just disappeared from my life!" She yells along with thunder in the sky. Rain start to pour, all of them froze. The feeling of fearing about Lucy hating them is happening.

A magical medical team arrived and bring Layla dead body to hospital, followed by Lucy, Yuuno and Plue. Once she's gone Natsu give the loudest roar, showing his frustration and regret. Luckily, a rune has been set up to prevent from normal people to hear any noise comes from the battle.

**Happy POV**

"Lushii, you purposely do this right." Happy murmur

….

I know I'm being cruel in this chapter but hey this is my story and I have my own plot.


End file.
